Spy Me No More
by Pyrena-Sibley
Summary: A Seiya/Usagi love story. Usagi thinks she is an ordinary girl living an ordinary life until one man changes that when he decides to kidnap her. All that she though she was seems like a distant memory.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Yes unfortunately I don't own Sailor Moon. Shame :/.

Hey this is my first FanFiction. It's a Seiya/Usagi fiction just for those Mamoru fans... I wouldn't read on :P.

**Chapter One**

The cookie cafe was completely americanised even though it was in the heart one of Britain's most famous cities. Stoke-on-Trent. Stoke-on-Trent is famous for its history; Shakespeare was born and died there. Yet here was this cafe. It had striped pink and white hood over the door and along the big window that opened onto the street. It was a busy and popular cafe and called 'The Cookie Monsta'. It had a cheesy slogan as well "When hunger strikes kill it with the Cookie Monsta" The pink door had a bell above it so that everybody who entered was known that they had come in.

Each rounded table was covered in a pink polka dot cloth. And a white rose lay in a vase in the middle of each table. Pink almost smothered the place; the walls, the ceiling, the floor and the counter, even the till. Now and again there would be a smudge of white against the pink.

Usagi loved this place. Not only because of her two favourite colours evading the place but because of the warm welcoming scent she got when she entered of freshly baked cookies. And her ears were delighted as well every time she entered as the cafe had her favourite CD constantly playing.

Usagi showed Mamoru to her favourite table right by the window. This particular place was her favourite as she could see the passer-bys and dream what they may be off to do and what would happen in their life. It was also special because...

"Everybody down... NOW!"

"Why is this happening to me today... Why is it happening to me today..." Usagi chanted inside as she quickly ducked under the beloved table. Her heart was going at what felt like a million miles per hour as she heard footsteps come towards her.

"Mamoru" She whispered. She looked towards her boyfriend with watery eyes and tried to catch his attention so she could just tell him how much she loved him.

"Mamoru" This whisper was louder but anyone past a 1ft radius would not be able to hear it. She touched his hand with affection as he still wasn't looking at her. Mamoru whipped away his hand and gave Usagi a cold look as if her hand was covered in disease.

Tears spilled over her eyes and dribbled down her face as the hurt of Mamoru's rejection hit. She decided to concentrate on the footsteps that were quickly increasing in volume.

It was a normal Saturday afternoon for Usagi. She had met up with Mamoru her loving and caring boyfriend. They'd been dating for 3 months now. But Usagi had been dreaming about him for over a year. She was very sure that she loved Mamoru. She loved his short dark hair and his deep blue eyes. But best of all she loved his personality, he was always attentive to her and he seemed to touch her all the time which Usagi thought 'was defiantly a sign that he loved her'. In fact that's why she bought him here. It was here that Mamoru had officially made her his girlfriend. And 3 months later Usagi decided it was about time Mamoru should find out how much Usagi loved him.

She tried to show him last night. They were on her double bed together at her house when things started getting steamy. Yes she kissed him before. But she wanted do more but kiss him this time. She wanted to show him how much she really did love him. And decided to take control and straddle him and kiss him more passionately but it seemed like Mamoru thought other things of this movement and Usagi felt a pushing on her head pulling her downwards towards his area. Usagi wasn't really ready for this. She wanted to show him her passion not how slutty she was. She pulled away from him quickly and gave him a look as in 'for real?' His answer... "What don't you love me?" Usagi blushed at this and apologised profusely to him saying how she wasn't ready to get that involved. She started to feel guilty and so she went in for another kiss when he pulled away and without hugging her went towards to the door and left. That's when the knot of guilt had formed in Usagi's throat. Usagi had thought that it would have unknotted itself by now. But the cold shoulder from Mamoru all day had just tightened it.

The footsteps got louder and louder until they stopped. Usagi looked from beyond the chewing-gum invaded table to the floor outside the little safe arena; the feet were just waiting there facing towards the table.

Usagi was suddenly pulled up from underneath the table by a man which such a force her cute little pink polka dot dress ripped (Yes she matched with the hole theme of the cafe but she didn't care when she put it on this morning. To her it was her boob-butt-leg dress). She wanted to just cry there and then. She loved that dress. And now it was totally ruined. But those thoughts quickly disappeared as she was forced backwards. Usagi would have thought it was a wall but there was a slight warmth to the iron body.

All thoughts stopped rushing around in Usagi's brain when there was a click click of the gun pointing towards her head. "Get up from underneath the table" he said with a firm voice. When there was no movement he iron moved his gun towards the table. "NOW!"

Mamoru shuffled onto the chair. He looked so scared, Usagi just wanted to go and comfort him. Well she did up until the point when he said "look do anything with her, just please don't hurt me. You won't get much out of her. She's really frigid. 3 months and only a kiss. Just please don't hurt me"

Usagi felt her heart stop and tear itself into multiple pieces. Yes she had guys being pricks towards her called her fat or ugly, but she only passed it off as immaturity. Mamoru she loved. He wasn't immature, or so she thought. She thought... she thought... that he loved her.

Usagi's vision blurred and tried to hide that she wasn't hurt from those words but it was no use. Tears spilled over her eyelids at vast rates. And the knot in her throat knotted again and again until she could no longer swallow.

The iron man loosened the girl as she slumped to the floor as if the legs beneath her had been suddenly crippled. Mamoru screamed in pain before passing out as the Iron man struck him across the face breaking his nose and right cheek bone. "Pussy" the Iron man said in a curt manner as he sneered at the unconscious man on the floor.

Usagi was easy to pick up; she was light and emotionally hurt so she didn't put in any physical fight. The iron man swept her up over his shoulder and carried his gun in his other hand to fight off anybody who dared to attempt to fight him and left the cookie cafe with smirk upon his face.

Sorry if there is any grammar or spelling mistakes I have done a once over with a spell checker but it doesn't always pick up all spelling/grammar mistakes. Hope you enjoy this first chapter .I love feedback about anything I do so please tell me what you think, I like to improve. Thank you :D.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Yes unfortunately I don't own Sailor Moon. Shame :/.

Hey. This is chapter 2 for you . I know it's a shorten but I hope you enjoy it.

Usagi never felt so numb. Normally when she was hurt she would cry it out and feel so down and well... crap. But this time since the words struck her once lively body, her spirit seemed to have left her now empty body.

Usagi didn't realise she was being carried, or that she had collapse in the cookie cafe. In fact she couldn't remember anything that had happened since those words came from Mamoru's mouth and had banished Usagi's soul.

The iron man dumped the lifeless body on a bed. This defiantly wasn't right. He had killed people, murdered people in the past and felt the heaviness the body carried with it. But this body was alive, yet seemed to still carry this 'heavy' feeling.

The Iron Man took a look around the room. He was rather impressed by the way it had been scrubbed up. He had to admit, these people were good. The damp grey walls had been covered in wallpaper that had swirls in black and gold. The concrete floor had been covered in a cream carpet that looked so soft that Iron Man immediately had to reach down and touch it. He nodded in agreement to the choice of carpet. As Iron Man took a look around he found one faux pas. There was only a double bed. He swore that when he did dump the body that it was only a single. His observational skill must be dropping. This temporarily worried the Iron Man but his ego was so big that he almost immediately tossed it off to one side.

The Iron man went over to the Smeg Fridge which had kindly been provided. He opened it and found the exact item that he fancied; A little 30ml of whiskey. He downed the little bottle in one and felt the nice burn slide down his throat after that warming his stomach.

He walked towards the lifeless girl and got a good long stare at her. She had managed to put herself into the foetus position and grab and soak the golden covers beneath her. Even though her face was completely blotchy and her mascara had managed to run down her face the Iron Man had manage to see the attractiveness within the girl. Her upset face had made him mad at that prick. He wanted to go down and punch that guys face in, he'd done it before, surely he could do it again. He wanted the guy to feel the pain that she was feeling.

He felt his body drag down beside the bed and found himself sat next to the girl. As in response to the action the girl turned her head. Her tears had stopped, but from the amount that had poured out of her eyes had made them bloodshot.

"Who are you?" Her voice was husky. It sounded old to the Iron Man like she had suddenly aged by 50 years by the time she had

He looked deep into her eyes deeply enough to know that she deserved this information. She needed to know. She needed something to hang on to, to think about instead of that prick.

His deep smooth voice came out velvety and even though Usagi didn't know him she immediately found trust in him and something inside told her that he wouldn't hurt her on purpose. "Nice to meet you Ms Tsukino, my name is Seiya Kou."


End file.
